


Uneasy Nights Sleep

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [44]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Odele lay next to MacCready, in their hotel room in Diamond City.





	Uneasy Nights Sleep

Odele lay next to MacCready, in their hotel room in Diamond City. Today had been a long day, but sleep refused to claim her, leaving her idly playing with his hair as he slept with his face buried in the pillow.

“I love you. More than life itself. I would give me my life for you.” She murmured softly, smiling to herself. As she spoke, MacCready began to snore, rather loudly.

“Okay, never mind. I can’t live like this.” She decided, getting up, dressing, grabbing the blanket and a couple of pillows. She would be sleeping in the hallway tonight.


End file.
